A Place Where I Belong
by blufox
Summary: [SenRu]Home is here in Akira’s arms where he makes my once dull life become unexpectedly magical.In Akira’s arms where he makes my heart beat faster yet slower at the same time.And in Akira’s arms where he makes simple things mean a million times more.


**Title:** A Place Where I Belong

**Pairing:** SenRu of course

**Summary:** Home cannot be found anywhere. Neither is it in America nor in Japan. For home is here in Akira's arms. In Akira's arms where he makes my once dull life become unexpectedly magical. In Akira's arms where he makes my heart beat faster yet slower at the same time. And in Akira's arms where he makes simple things mean a million times more.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Slam Dunk

**A/N:** HAPPY SENRU DAY MINNA-SAN! CHEERS:D

_Isn't it amazing how your once dull life becomes unexpectedly magical?_

_Isn't it amazing how that special someone can make your heart beat faster yet slower at the same time?_

_And isn't it amazing how things you've never even appreciated before becomes a million times more its worth?_

I used to think that my life is nothing but a mere cycle. I wake up, go to school, play the basketball, eat, sometimes I fight with that 'ahou, then I go back home. After that, a new day comes and I'd repeat that cycle all over again. It even came to the point where I wanted to slash my wrists to get away from my mundane existence! But then again, I realized that this cycle is not worth my '_precious_' life. What would the world be without the Ice Prince? Simple. Peaceful.

But I'm not a candidate for Miss Universe. I'm not even a girl for Kami's sake! But seriously, what would the world be without me? There'd be a total imbalance for sure. I mean, who would take care of that baka? That baka who does nothing but smile? That baka who always comes his way to Shohoku just to pick me up? He's too stupid to survive this cruel world. It's not like I care about him, cause I don't! It's just that, as odd as it already seems, he's the only friend I've got.

True enough, it was hard for me to adjust. I mean, Kaede Rukawa and Sendoh Akira does not really 'fit' to be together. It seems as if we live in two different poles. But nevertheless, he was persistent enough to allow me to get used to the term called _change_. And suddenly my cycled life wasn't that boring after all.

But these days didn't last forever. These days became weeks, then months, then years. And suddenly he became a part of my cycle as well. I suddenly got tired of seeing him wait for me outside the school gate everyday no matter how late it already was. I suddenly got tired of taking care of him every time he gets soaked out of the rain. I suddenly got tired of his lies telling me that he was just passing by every time I'd ask him why he's in Shohoku. I'd just nod my head every time he says that even though I am very well aware that you have to take a train from Ryonan to Shohoku.

And suddenly, I wanted to break free from this cycle. I need not to complain, since complaining never brought me good. What I need is to act, and that's what I did.

Moving away from Japan wasn't a hard thing to do. My mom and dad had long been separated. I live with my Mom in Japan, while my Dad lives with his other family in America. Because of that, moving in to America wasn't such a hard thing to do. I got my plane ticket three weeks after I asked my dad that I wanted to stay there.

Arguing with my mom that I wanted to stay in America wasn't the hardest thing I've gone through. Leaving everything behind without permission was.

It was indeed hard for me to leave my basketball dream. My family. And _him_. But I chose this decision without anyone forcing me. I have long accepted those consequences and so, I left.

Life in America wasn't easy either. The moment I had my foot stepped on America's land, I felt nothing but fear. Everything in America was everything Japan will never be. Their culture, language, beliefs, religion, race, and color were all different. Adjusting to that was a really hard task to do, it's a good thing that baka taught me how to get used to the thing called _change._ But though I knew how to adjust to change, it was still hard for me.

Living alone in a hostel with roommates you never even knew for three long years wasn't easy for me. I chose not to stay at my dad's house because what I wanted was freedom, not a bunch of new rules. Another reason was my step-mom. The moment I had my eye contact with hers, I knew that we wouldn't be in good terms. Nevertheless, the expenses I had to pay, including my allowance were all supported by dad so my financial life was the only thing stable during that time.

Nevertheless, the urge to go back home didn't leave my system. It was so much nicer back in Japan. But though the emptiness inside me continues to float in my system, the feeling of being home never left me either. How?

Well, it was through the bunch of email messages that I received at least thrice a week. Those email messages kept me alive for that long. And guess what, all those messages came from him. And every time I read his messages, it always seemed as if I was back home.

After three long years, I decided to go back to Japan. Again, I carried fear with me. Fear of rejection. Fear of being unwelcome. Fear of being forgotten. And fear of isolation. No one welcomed me back home since I never told anyone about my arrival. My body was so tired and weak but the moment I saw the long hand pointing at 12 and the short hand at 5, I had the sudden urge to call a cab and go to my old school.

And there he was again. Standing. Waiting.

"Oi. Akira."

He never disappointed me… never.

"Hey! I wawas jujust papasss---"

His voice was trembling. A lot of emotions played on his face. Fear. Joy. Shock. It was fun to see him at a state like this. It was funny hearing his lame excuse again. Nothing had changed, but something has.

Because unlike before, I never allowed him to finish his statement. Unlike before, I never hugged him the way I'm hugging him right now. Unlike before, I never smiled at him to mirror his happy expression.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri- nasai"

And indeed I was home. But home cannot be found anywhere. Neither is it in America nor in Japan. For home is here in Akira's arms.

In Akira's arms where he makes my once dull life become unexpectedly magical.

In Akira's arms where he makes my heart beat faster yet slower at the same time.

And in Akira's arms where he makes simple things mean a million times more.

Like this hug.

Like the way he smiles.

Like the way he makes me laugh.

And Like the way he whisper the words "I love you."

But this time I am not the passive lover he had. Because this time I answered him back. This time, I was able to let go of the words he had been longing to here. This time, I was able to say the words I wanted to say but never had the opportunity to say.

Those three simple yet meaningful words.

"I love you."

**OWARI**

**A/N:** WAAAAAH. This fic is totally revised. I had this fic in my computer for two weeks or more but then our hard disk just broke down! I had to rewrite the whole fic! But nevertheless I hope you enjoyed reading it. It was fun writing the fic all over again, anyway.

Happy SenRu Day minna! Cheers!

Reviews are very well accepted. :D

**P.S.** Sorry if I won't be able to update **Marooned** yet. Loads of work from school is indeed killing me. :D


End file.
